


Leave of Absence

by PJTL156



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely fluffy little fic that's fairly angsty. Reese gets to the library only to find Finch is on a leave of absence. The only thing left is a letter written in Finch's handwriting. Rinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave of Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Person of Interest.

Reese stepped into the library with a tea in one hand and a half-drank coffee in the other.  His smile matched his mood. Yoga was quite satisfying this morning, and he had to admit the stretching had him anxious for his day. 

As he rounded one corner and saw Finch wasn’t positioned in front of his monitors he was caught off guard, but only for a moment.  _Must be reorganizing his vast collection_ , he thought with a smile.  _That man is as addicted to books and tea as I am guns and coffee.  Quite the compliments of each other._

He sat the steaming cup of Sencha down and was just about to walk around the library towards the shelves when a slip of paper on the desk caught his eye. He sat both cups down and eyed it suspiciously.  Just as he reached for it he realized something.  _This must be a trap.  Finch is testing whether I’ll let him keep his privacy intact._ Though Reese appreciated having his own privacy, his curiosity (that Finch often scolded) got the best of him.  With one last look to see if Finch was staring at him in person he picked up the paper.  It was a letter with elegant, cursive handwriting in black ink that spanned the entire notebook paper.  Reese’s face jumbled up.  _What is this?_

He let his eyes scan over the page…

_Dear John,_

_I’m sorry to say I won’t be in today, or any day soon for that matter.  I must take a leave of absence.  You’re not at fault, so don’t worry.  I’m not quite sure how to say this.  There have been many times where I have wanted to tell you my feelings in person, but my mouth just wouldn’t say the words out loud.  I apologize in advance if this makes you uncomfortable.  The last thing I want is to lose your friendship or trust, so that is why I’ve written this letter.  For months I have been by your side, in your ear, and you’re been in my heart.  Though I never initially planned on it I feel myself growing more and more fond of you.  All your little quirks seem quite amusing; your wit is refreshing, and not to sound lustful, but your hair begs for my fingers, and your skin is just divine.  You’re a very attractive man physically and in every other way possible.  Often I’ll lie in my bed at night and wish your arms were wrapped around me, my face nuzzled into your warm chest.  I know we’re both lonely creatures, John.  We need companionship, but that’s not why I fantasize about you being near me.  My feelings for you supersede sexual want and desires, though, so don’t think I just want something physical. There’s so much more that I want us to be.  I believe I’ve fallen in love with you._

Reese swallowed hard.  The last line was lighter than the other ones as though it had taken Finch a lot of motivation to write his true, raw feelings.  Reese felt himself getting chocked up at the sentiment.  He continued reading with a swelling heart…

_It hurts to see you flirting outwardly with others and not just myself.  That is why I am not too fond of Detective Carter, or even Detective Fusco, for that matter.  Jealousy is a horrible thing to consume you.  Trust me.  It’s happened to me several times before.  And I’m not usually a jealous person.  Apparently you bring that out in me more than usual.  You tend to do that for other things as well, but I won’t discuss that right now. I’ll leave some topics for face-to-face discussion, if you so choose._

_I’ve left instructions for you on one of the monitors.  If you decide to follow them it is your choice, but don’t feel obligated on my behalf._

_Your friend,_

_Harold Finch._

Reese ran his fingers over the eloquent signature at the bottom then placed them over his lips without realizing it as he thought.  He scanned over the letter again to see if he had been dreaming the whole thing.  As far as he could tell he was wide awake.  _If this is a dream it’s the most realistic one I’ve ever had._  

He shook the mouse to wake up the monitor and white light almost blinded his eyes even though it was morning.  With a deep breath he read the typed words.

_Meet me where our lives first intersected.  With your knowledge, anyway. Ten a.m._

There was nothing else on the screen, but Reese knew exactly where he was to meet him.  He glanced at his watch and instantly frowned while his heart crashed into his stomach.  _Damn, I’m not going to make it in time._

He drew his cell phone from his pocket and tried to call Finch.  There was no answer, but the phone wasn’t disconnected, so that was a good sign.  He opened the keyboard on his phone and started typing out a text message.

_Harold, it’s John.  I got your letter. Give me more time. Yoga ran later than I expected. Be prepared for a kiss when I get there. ;) Love you, too. :)_

Without another thought he pushed ‘Send’ and in a few moments Finch’s phone would beep informing him of the new message.

Giddy, Reese ran down the stairs and into the overcast New York streets.  Somehow he remembered to take their drinks along. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he thought of his plans as soon as he saw Finch.  Reese intended on pulling the man to his chest like Finch had desperately wanted, then kiss him for all he was worth.  They both deserved that much, he knew.

Reese kept pounding his feet quickly against the sidewalk as he made his way to his car.  _Who knows?  Maybe I’ll even let him claw at my hair and touch my ‘divine’ skin like he said he wanted._ Reese smiled deviously at the thought.  _Okay, maybe I’m getting a little_ too _excited. It_ is _Finch, after all.  But if he would go to all this trouble there’s a possibility._

He finally got to his car and got driving as quickly as he could without risking a speeding ticket.  As he glided up to a stoplight with a halt, his cell phone beeped.  He took it out and read it over with a smile.

_Take your time and drive carefully.  I’ll wait as long as you need me to. <3_

It would take him even less time to get there now.  He decided a speeding ticket was last on his things to care about.  _I’ll just have Carter or Fusco call off the dogs if they want to have a car chase._   _If I don’t get there soon I might just explode._

Again Reese thought of his first action upon seeing Finch and licked his lips.  _Okay, maybe he won’t jump in the sack right away, but a guy can dream, right?_

As he stopped at another annoying light he texted Finch back.

_Be there soon. Don’t worry, Finch, I’ll wait for you as long as you need, too. <3_

He hoped Finch would understand the meaning behind his words.  If he didn’t he would have to show him with his actions.  Reese just hoped he would be at his partner’s side sooner rather than later to express the feelings he had repressed for months.  _God, why can’t this car drive any faster?_


End file.
